


That Kind of Crazy

by Gridlow



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Eager Clarke, Eager Lexa, Established Plot, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Pining, Smut, Treehouse of Desire, Two Shot, Vaginal Fingering, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gridlow/pseuds/Gridlow
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have been neighbors since they were kids and used to do absolutely everything together. They grew up best friends, but when high school started, they drifted apart and their friendship came to an end. Now in their senior year, and having pined over each other in silence for 3 years, they finally act on their feelings.This is a One Shot of ex-best friends realizing their feelings for each other, and well, doing something about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first time writing anything, I hope you like it!
> 
> Warning: Smut ahead.

It was 8:30 on a Friday evening and Lexa was just getting home. After school, she and Anya decided to drive around town for a bit, listening to music and talking about everything and nothing. They ended up getting some burgers to-go and driving to a lookout spot to eat and chat some more. She had texted her mom to let her know not to expect her for dinner, but never received a response. It wasn’t so unusual, it was Friday after all, she was probably out with some work friends, gossiping about the week.

After waving goodbye to Anya, Lexa walked through her front door, the lights were all off but her mom’s car was in the driveway, so she must have come home at some point before going out.

“Mom?” There was no answer, she must really be out. Lexa flicked the lights on in the hallway and walked toward the living room, dumping her backpack against the back of the couch. She was ready to spend her Friday night veg’ing out in front of the TV and watching re-runs of her favorite shows, she much preferred this to going to parties and getting drunk like most of her classmates did on the weekends. As she made her way around the couch through the dark, not bothering to turn the lights on, opting for a theatre like experience, she tripped on what sounded like a glass bottle.

“Shit.”

Reaching for the lamp next to the couch she flicked it on and looked down at her feet, her suspicions confirmed when she saw a bottle of wine on the floor, an empty bottle of wine to be exact. Movement at the corner of her eye caught her attention, she turned her head to find her mother, snoring lightly on the couch, an arm flung over her face. Noting the single empty wine glass on the coffee table, it was likely her mom polished off the bottle by herself, and maybe something else, especially judging by her current state.

Lexa bent down and picked up the empty bottle, placing it on the coffee table quietly, she then took the blanket off the back of the couch, draped it over her mom and shut the lamp off.

With her plans effectively ruined, she picked up the wine glass and bottle and made her way to the kitchen depositing it in the recycling bin. As she went to wash the glass, she looked out into the backyard through the window above the sink, it was completely dark now, but she could still make out the Griffin’s old treehouse peeking over the hedge separating their backyards. A sudden twist in her gut emerged when she started thinking about all the memories she and Clarke had made in that treehouse when they were kids, all the time spent laughing and playing games seemed like a lifetime ago. It made her sad to think about it, considering how they hardly spoke anymore, and when they do speak, it’s not a very agreeable conversation.

The interaction she had with Clarke only a few days ago came to the forefront of her mind, how she had gotten so mad at the blonde, all because she was jealous. In her defense, Clarke was being really stupid, interacting with Finn again, he cheated on her for fucks sake, she was just trying to protect her. But it’s not her job to protect her anymore, they aren’t friends, haven’t been since they were 14.

Lexa finished washing the glass and went to put it away, thoughts of Clarke still present on her mind. Without much thought, she made her way to the sliding doors and walked into the back yard, she didn’t want to be in the house anymore, she hated being around her mom when she was in this state.

Lexa didn’t see a car in the Griffin’s driveway when Anya dropped her off, and Clarke usually spent her weekends out with her friends, so she most likely wouldn’t be seen sneaking through their back yard. She reached the base of the treehouse and climbed the ladder, pushing the small trap door which opened up through the floor of the cabin. It was pitch black but her muscle memory led her to the light switch, flicking it on she looked around.

Nothing had changed, it was exactly how she remembered it 3 years ago. Clarke’s drawings still covered the walls, most of them of Lexa’s face in different angles. Old dusty books lined the shelves, as well as various old toys, including Clarke’s old wind up chattering teeth. The memory of the blonde setting them off and giggling coming to mind, making her smile. The nostalgia in this place was almost suffocating.

Lexa made her way to a trunk toward the back corner and opened it up, fishing out some pillows and a blanket. They didn’t smell nearly as musty as she thought they would, which lead her to think that maybe Abby still comes up to tidy sometimes. She doubts Clarke still comes here, she’s always out of the house, too busy with friends and after school activities, not to mention the girl hates cleaning. It was always Lexa that picked up after them, but she didn’t mind, there was a time that she’d do anything for Clarke, and if she’s being honest with herself, she still would.

A part of her still cares so deeply for her childhood best friend, she has so many regrets, things she wishes she did differently over the years, like admitting her true feelings for the blonde. The summer before their freshman year of high school, Lexa knew that her feelings for Clarke were more than platonic, and she also had an impression that Clarke felt the same way. They would always find ways to be close to each other, prolonged touches and longing looks started to happen more often. But neither of them did anything about it, and when the school year started, things began to change for the worse.

Lexa sat there a little longer, thinking about Clarke and what could have become of them if she had done things differently. It was making her heart hurt.

“Hello? Is anyone up there?”

The sudden voice startled Lexa out of her daydreaming, she moved to get up but stumbled and fell back on her bum.

“Oh shit.”

><><><

Clarke’s usual Friday nights consisted primarily of parties and hanging out with her friends, Raven and Octavia would always find the best places to go and things to do. But this particular Friday she decided to have a quiet night in. It definitely helped that her parents decided to go on a date, typical dinner and a movie, leaving the house to herself. So she took advantage, ordering in her favorite food and running herself at relaxing bath, making sure to pour in extra Epsom salts to help wash away the stressful week.

She was currently towel drying her hair as she walked into her bedroom, she reached the bedside table where her phone was charging. Noticing she had a few texts, she picked it up and read them, they were messages from each of her best friends letting her know that she’s missing out on the ‘best party in the world’. It made her smile knowing that her friends were having fun, she sent them both a message back saying that she’ll come to the next one.

After putting on a pair of grey sweatpants, and her favorite loose blue and white flannel, Clarke noted the time on her phone, it was just after 9PM, the perfect time to get into bed and watch Netflix until she passed out. Walking toward her window to close the curtains, something in her backyard caught her attention.

Looking out, she could see that the light was on in the old treehouse. A bit perplexed, she stepped closer to the window squinting at the light, trying to see if she could see movement inside. Nothing.

The last thing Clarke wanted to do right now was walk through the darkness of her backyard and see who was in the treehouse, she hoped it wasn’t a squatter, the thought terrifying her, maybe she should call her parents.

After thinking on it for a minute, curiosity got the better of her and she decided to put her big girl pants on and see for herself. She headed downstairs to the sliding door that lead to the backyard, she slipped on some comfy slippers, grabbed a flashlight and headed outside. When she got to the base of the treehouse, she shone the light up toward the trap door, seeing that it was open.

“Hello? Is anyone up there?” She asked hesitantly.

She heard a thump, and then an “oh shit,” and then some more movement.

“Hey you’re not supposed to be up there, if you don’t leave, I’ll call the police,” what the hell was she thinking? Coming out here alone, equipped with a pocket flashlight and fuzzy slippers, it didn’t exactly scream intimidating.

There was the sound of more movement above her, when suddenly a head poked out in the doorway.

“Wait! Clarke, it’s me.”

Clarke trained her flashlight to shine directly on the face of the last person she expected to see in her old treehouse after 9 o'clock on a Friday night.

“Lexa?”

“Yeah, it’s me,” Lexa confirmed, her hand covering her eyes from the bright light, “could you maybe get that out of my face.”

Clarke turned off the flashlight, and looked up at Lexa, the light from inside the treehouse shone around her, creating a sort of halo effect. She looks so pretty, Clarke thought. Wait, oh, right, why is Lexa in my treehouse?

“Why are you in my treehouse?” Clarke questioned, her neck starting to hurt from looking up.

“Use to be our treehouse at one point,” Lexa replied as she retreated away from the opening, disappearing into the cabin.

Lexa’s statement irritated Clarke, so she climbed the ladder and entered through where the brunette’s face was mere seconds ago. Once she was inside, she found Lexa in the corner, sitting cross-legged on a heap of old pillows, fiddling with her fingers.

Clarke stood there for a moment, taking in the interior, she hadn’t been up here in years, but still looked exactly the same. The space felt slightly smaller, probably because she grew a few inches since the last time she was here, but it was still large enough that she could stand up.

“It used to be 'our' treehouse until you stopped talking to me,” Clarke retorted, frustration in her voice.

“I remember it differently,” Lexa returned, still not looking at Clarke.

Clarke let out a displeased laugh, rolling her eyes at the same time, “oh really? Please enlighten me.” Clarke stepped forward, slumping down on the pillows across from Lexa.

“Forget it,” Lexa sighed.

“No, please, go on, this should be good.” Clarke inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Lexa refused to answer, she just sat there, facing downward.

“Okay then, I’ll tell you how it went,” Clarke took in a deep breath before she continued, “we started high school, and you couldn’t cope with me making other friends and not spending all my time with you, so instead of talking to me about it, you chose to completely ignore me, pushing me away until we stopped being friends all together, sound about right?”

Lexa remained quiet, her brow starting to crease in frustration.

Clarke continued, “I tried to include you, to make you a part of our group, but you made it very difficult, you never liked my friends, you never even TRIED to like them.”

“That’s the thing, Clarke,” Lexa protested, finally looking at the blonde, “you tried to make me a part of your group, when instead you should have been making them a part of ours.”

Clarke was left speechless, she couldn’t believe that after 3 years, they were finally having this conversation.

Lexa continued, words flowing out of her, “you flocked to new friends the moment we started high school, it was like you couldn’t wait to get rid of me, the sad girl with the dead father and absent mother,” Lexa was emotional, but still managed to keep it together, “you were embarrassed of me.”

“That’s not true,” Clarke defended, clearly upset.

“Doesn’t matter anymore,” Lexa returned, looking back at her hands.

“Of course it matters, Lexa, you were my best friend, we were supposed to take on high school together, we were supposed to take on the WORLD, I would never be embarrassed of you, you meant so much to me,” Clarke sounded on the verge of tears.

“Right…meant.” Lexa said, dejected.

“No…” Clarke protested, shaking her head.

“I couldn’t keep up with you, you were always meant to thrive, and maybe a part of me felt like I was holding you back,” Lexa sounded defeated.

“Maybe that’s why you hate me so much,” Clarke said sorely.

“I never said that.” Lexa looked back at her.

“You didn’t have to, I can tell by the way you’ve been looking at me.”

“Well, you’re wrong, I don’t hate you, the opposite, in fact.” Lexa huffed, turning away from from the blonde.

“Lexa, I... what do you mean by that?” Clarke asked, confusion and irritation etched onto her face.

Lexa turned to look at the girl that makes her second guess everything. “I just meant that I don’t dislike you as much as you think I do, that’s all.”

Clarke let out a frustrated sigh, “well your recent actions toward me prove otherwise.”

Lexa didn’t know how to respond, she just sat there, looking at Clarke, wishing she had the courage to say exactly how she feels about the girl sitting across from her.

Fed up after too much silence, Clarke started to get up, “okay, well, I should head inside, my parents are probably wondering where I went,” as Clarke was making her way to the door of the treehouse, she felt a hand wrap gently around her wrist, effectively stopping her.

“Clarke.”

Clarke didn’t turn around at the sound of her name, she also didn’t hear Lexa get up, so when she felt her standing right behind her so suddenly, hand still on her wrist, it caused her to take in a sharp breath.

“Clarke.”

Her name came in the form of a whisper now, Lexa was so close that she could feel her breathing against the back of her neck, it sent a shiver up her spine.

“I don’t look at you like that because I hate you,” the hand on her wrist was now moving up her arm and then rested on her shoulder, “I look at you that way, because you drive me crazy.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “cause that makes it any better,” she said sarcastically, not fully understanding Lexa’s intent.

“Clarke.”

Clarke was fed up now, she turned around abruptly, ready to give the brunette a piece of her mind, “say my name one more time Lexa I sw—,” before she could finish her sentence, Lexa’s lips were on hers, it was so sudden and unexpected that she didn’t kiss her back, she stood there frozen while Lexa’s lips pressed hers.

Realizing that she wasn’t kissing her back, Lexa was mortified and pulled back so quickly it was as if Clarke’s lips had burnt hers.

Before Lexa had a chance to apologize, Clarke quickly came to her senses and grabbed her behind the neck and pulled her back in, kissing her hard, and Lexa returned it immediately with just as much fervour. After a moment they reluctantly pulled apart, but stayed close, lips just barely touching.

“Oh, that kind of crazy,” Clarke whispered, finally understanding what Lexa had meant before.

“Yeah, that kind of crazy,” Lexa replied, breathing heavily against Clarke’s lips, not believing that she finally kissed the girl that’s been on the forefront of her mind all these years.

They both hesitated a moment, then before they knew it they were kissing again, Clarkes hands on either side of Lexa’s face as Lexa’s hands wrapped securely around Clarke’s waist pulling her firmly against her body. The kiss got deeper and more passionate by the second as if they were making up for all that lost time they spent “resenting” each other. They continued, lips moving cautiously over one another’s, changing angles every now and then, a shaky breath released every time they parted to do so.

Though, Clarke was completely content kissing Lexa this way, it was a little too restrained for what she needed right now, her ex-best friend just basically admitted she has feelings for her, something she’s been wanting to happen for so long, and she wasn’t about to waste another second. So before Lexa knew it, she was being backed up by an eager blonde towards the area they were sitting before, lips only separating when Lexa stumbled backwards, landing softly yet awkwardly on the pillows, Clarke immediately straddling her hips and fusing their lips back together in slow synchronization.

Clarke could tell Lexa was still holding back slightly in the way she kissed her, almost like she didn’t want to overstep, or do something Clarke was uncomfortable with, but in this moment, Clarke thinks she’s be comfortable with just about anything and she could tell by the way the brunettes hips were involuntary bucking upward, that she was on the same page.

So Clarke decided to further things along with the help of her bluntness.

“Open your mouth.”

The breathless girl underneath her immediately obeyed and opened her mouth against the blonde’s, and for an instant they just breathed each other in, the sound of heavy breaths filling the small cabin of the treehouse. They stayed like that for a moment, mouths remaining open against one another’s, not believing this was actually happening.

Then, without wanting to wait another second, Clarke moved her tongue inside Lexa’s mouth, licking into her, moaning as the brunette eagerly accepted it. Lexa let her mind go blank, solely focused on the feeling of her childhood best friend exploring the inside of her mouth with her tongue. This should be weird, she thought, but it isn’t. Why isn’t this weird? In fact, why does this feel so goddamn right? We haven’t gotten along for years, we were so angry with each other just days ago, should this even be happening? What if Clarke regrets this after? What if she… before Lexa could start overthinking all the reasons why this is probably wrong and that they should stop, she snaps herself out of it, because this isn’t wrong, the girl she’s yearned for, for years, is on top of her, right now, moaning, and incessantly prodding her tongue against hers, and it feels fucking incredible.

So in her newfound confidence, Lexa pulls back from the gorgeous blonde above her, and in one swift movement, grabs her hips and flips them over, causing Clarke to let out a little surprised squeak at the sudden change in position. Lexa instantly melds their mouths back together, tongues mingling, and teeth occasionally knocking together because of her eagerness. This eagerness is further demonstrated when she moves away from Clarke’s mouth to lick down her chin, along her jaw, then finally stops at her neck, taking a moment to nibble at her pulse point.

Now it was Clarke’s turn to overthink, with Lexa sucking on her neck, she could finally take a moment to breathe deeply, all the emotions behind what was currently happening threatening to come forth.

“Lexa.”

The desperate way that Clarke uttered her name had Lexa immediately stopping the attention she was giving her neck and lifted her head to come face to face with deep blue eyes. Upon seeing the concerned look on Lexa’s face, Clarke brought her hands up to cup her cheeks, rubbing her thumbs soothingly back and forth.

“Is this really what you want?”

Lexa answered without hesitation, “yes…is it what you want?”

Clarke relaxed at that response, smiling up at the green eyes looking down at her, concern etched in them.

“Yes,” she replied, thumbs still tracing along Lexa’s face, “I just wanted to make sure, before things go any further.”

Lexa closed her eyes and leaned down to press a chaste kiss against Clarkes lips, then proceeded to rest their foreheads together, “I’ve wanted this, wanted you, for so long, Clarke,” she whispered shakily. 

Clarke didn’t realize how much she had been aching to hear those words come out of the brunette’s mouth, and now that she’s heard them, she feels a burning desire course through her body.

Clarke lifted Lexa’s head so she could look her in her eyes, “me too, Lex, you have no idea.”

Lexa was looking directly into her eyes, “I’m sorry it took so long to admit it, I promise I won’t be so difficult in the future, I was just scared.”

“The future? What are you saying Lexa?” There was a small hopeful grin on the blonde’s lips as she waited for a response.

There was no going back now, her feelings were already laid out on the table, so Lexa just decided to come forward with the rest of them.

“I’m saying that I want to be with you, right now, and moving forward,” she answered, letting out a relieved sigh, “and what about you, Clarke, what do you want?” Lexa continued to look at her, longing engraved into Clarke’s returning gaze.

That longing gaze then turned into what Lexa’s could only describe as 'hungry'.

“I want everything you just said, believe me, but right now I need to continue what we were doing before I rudely interrupted us,” Clarke’s hands moved from Lexa’s face, down her neck, “I need you,” and then they moved slowly down her chest, “all of you,” she accentuated her statement by squeezing firmly at Lexa’s breasts. Clarke looked up at the brunette, gauging her reaction, lust still very apparent on her face.

Lexa’s face displayed the same emotion, her pupils were so dilated, the green was nearly eclipsed. Lexa just aimlessly nodded her head as she leaned down and kissed Clarke with all the passion she could gather. But before they could open up their mouths to each other, Lexa pulled back, and Clarke immediately dropped her hands from her breasts, sensing something might be wrong.

“What about your parents, won’t they be wondering where you are?” Lexa asked.

“No, I uh, I lied before,” Clarke gave her a sheepish smile, “they went out, won’t be back until later.”

Lexa understood why she lied before, at the moment Clarke just needed an excuse to leave. But that was all in the past now.

“Perfect,” Lexa said as she attached her mouth to Clarke’s neck, wanting to continue where she left off earlier, “because I don’t want to rush this...been waiting way too long,” she continued her ministrations on her neck before whispering, “wanna take my time with you.”

Clarke whimpered at Lexa’s words, one arm wrapping around her body to grasp at her back and her other hand holding the back of her head, bringing her mouth impossibly closer to her neck.

Lexa then moved down to her clavicle, taking a moment to just breath in Clarke’s scent, moving her nose up and down over the blonde’s collar bone, a million thoughts suddenly going through her brain, so to sort them out, she decided to voice them to Clarke.

“There’s so many things I want to do with you, to you, I don’t even know where to begin, it’s quite overwhelming actually,” Lexa chuckled.

A shiver wracked Clarke’s entire body at the prospect of Lexa doing ‘things’ to her, “what’s one of them?” She asked curiously.

“Tasting you, I want to know what you taste like,” Lexa breathed shyly against her chest, clearly the whole “not wanting to rush this” just got completely thrown out the window, but Lexa’s wasn’t anticipating this overpowering desire to rip all of Clarke’s clothing off and dive right in to happen so soon.

Knowing what was being implied, Clarke’s response came in the form of a long groan, her eyes practically rolling to the back of her head, her hips thrusting upward toward the brunette’s center. She thinks that maybe she could come just from Lexa’s words.

At this point there was no reason to waste anymore time, they clearly desired each other wholly, so Clarke pulled at Lexa’s T-shirt, urging her to take it off, so she did, she sat up and practically tore her shirt off with the blonde’s help, then bent down to kiss her while fumbling with the buttons of Clarke’s flannel.

“Hurry,” the blonde gasped between kisses.

Clarke’s bossiness was infuriating to her on any normal day, but under these circumstances, it was a rather big turn on for Lexa.

Lexa instantly got back to the task, her hands shaking in anticipation of seeing Clarke bare, so when she finally got to the last button and flung the shirt open, she was pleasantly surprised to see that she wasn’t wearing a bra under the loose blue and white flannel.

Lexa couldn’t help but take in a moment to appreciate the magnificent blonde beneath her, “you are so beautiful.”

Clarke turned pink at the compliment, even as kids, Lexa always told her she was beautiful, but now, in this moment, she never believed it more.

Keeping her gaze on Clarke’s breasts, Lexa quickly reached behind her own back to unclasp her bra, while the blonde was shimmying the rest of the way out of her flannel at the same time. After the bra was tossed aside, Lexa went for the button of her own jeans, popped them open, then slipped them over her bum and down her slim legs, simultaneously kicking off her shoes. Meanwhile, Clarke’s brain was short-circuiting at the sight in front of her. Lexa, in nothing but navy blue boy shorts, breathing heavily, her perky tits moving up and down with every breath. What a sight.

“Come here,” Clarke grabbed Lexa by her waist and urged her to lie on top of her, needing to feel their bare bodies pressed against each other. Clarke knows the feeling of being against someone like this, she had done it with Finn when they were dating, but she’s never been with a girl before, and now she can confidently say, that having another girl’s breasts firmly pressed against hers with no barrier feels a million times better than anything she’s felt before.

Clearly Lexa was feeling the same way judging by the sounds she was making. She was releasing small whimpers every time they moved against each other, they both were, not believing how good they were making each other feel without even truly touching one another, Clarke was even still wearing her sweatpants. Lexa then moved her hand to wrap around one of Clarke’s ample breasts and brought her mouth down to engulf her nipple, sucking fervently. Clarke wailed, the sensation going from her tit down to her clit, her hips involuntarily bucking up.

As Lexa continued squeeze her breast and suck on her nipple, she sensed the blonde’s neediness and brought her other hand down to grip Clarke’s thigh and wrapped it around her waist, immediately bucking her hips against the blonde’s clothed center.

Clarke couldn’t help the moans coming out of her mouth, in fact, Clarke couldn’t help coming at all, without a warning, her entire body shook, an intense orgasm suddenly coursing through her. At the sudden movement, Lexa released her breast, a string of saliva attached from her mouth to the blonde’s puffy nipple as she pulled away to look at Clarke’s face as she trembled through her orgasm. Lexa continued to grind against her center to help her along, awe engraved on her face as she watched her slowly come down. But as Clarke was coming down, Lexa was only going up, angling her hips so that her clit was rubbing against the blonde’s thigh.

Clarke’s hand gripped Lexa’s bum, encouraging the movement.

“That’s it, baby,” Clarke whispered against Lexa’s lips as she pressed her thigh closer to her center.

That did it, the sound of Clarke’s husky voice uttering the pet name was something Lexa longed to hear, so she lost control, rolling her hips as she let out a silent scream against the blonde’s cheek.

After her orgasm subsided, she relaxed against the girl underneath her, burying her face in her neck as the blonde traced her hand up and down her back.

“That was so intense,” Clarke breathed out, continuing to stroke Lexa’s back.

“Mmm,” Lexa mumbled into her neck.

They lay there for a moment, hearts still frantically beating until Lexa began to stir, lifting herself away from Clarke’s warm embrace.

“Where are you going?” The blonde pouted, reaching out for her.

Lexa sat back on her ankles, and pulled apart Clarke’s legs so she was kneeling between them.

“As much as I would love to cuddle with you right now,” Lexa said as her hands moved up along Clarke’s thighs, “the only thing I could think of was this,” Lexa motioned between the blonde’s legs, a clear wet patch was visible on her sweatpants. “I could feel you on my leg and It was driving me crazy.” She finished.

“What kind of crazy?” Clarke teased.

Lexa reached for the waistband of Clarke’s sweatpants, “this kind of crazy,” with a tight grip on the elastic, Lexa yanked it down and slid them off of Clarke’s legs, and as she predicted, she wasn’t wearing any underwear. Clarke was bare in front of her, and the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen.

“You too, baby,” Clarke motioned toward Lexa’s boy shorts.

Lexa practically growled at hearing Clarke call her ‘baby’ again, which caused the blonde to giggle. Lexa obeyed and slid the shorts off her body and now they were both completely exposed to each other.

Without further hesitation, Lexa climbed up Clarke’s body to come face to face with her. They started kissing, working each other up again but still not touching the newly exposed areas.

After about a minute, Lexa pulled away from Clarke’s lips, “I can’t wait any longer,” she whispered and started to descend the blonde’s body, and what a body it was. To Lexa, Clarke is the epitome of sexy, large breasts and curves in all the right places. As she descended, Lexa paid special attention to all her new favorite areas, starting with her generous breasts, giving them both a soft kiss, then moving down to her lower belly, nibbling at it softly.

“Lex-aaaaa.”

It seemed that Clarke was getting just as impatient as herself, so without further delay, Lexa moved her body down to settle on the pillows between the blonde’s legs. She placed a hand on Clarke’s thighs to spread them wider wanting to get a better view, she was pink and puffy and oh so wet. Lexa has had sexual experiences with other girls, but she’s never actual given or received oral sex before, so she suddenly got a bit worried in her abilities. Ultimately, desperation outweighed nervousness and she decided to just go for it, she had already made Clarke come by sucking on her tit and dry humping her, so she was pretty confident that she would succeed this way as well.

At the first swipe of her tongue, Clarke let out an obscene moan, and Lexa knew that this was officially her favorite thing in the world. Clarke continued to groan in pleasure as Lexa explored her with her tongue, focusing mainly on her entrance and periodically swiping at her clit. Incredible, Lexa thought, taste, texture, smell, everything, she wasn’t so sure if licking pussy in general was her new favorite thing, or if it was licking Clarke’s pussy specifically that made her so immediately addicted, most probably the latter.

“Oh Lex…”

Clarke’s plea suddenly brought Lexa out of her train of thought, and returned focus on her ministrations, moving back up to her clit. Lexa used her fingers to spread Clarke open for better access, firmly placing the tip of her tongue against the swollen nub, rubbing over it in a continuous movement.

“Oh my god, Lexa!”

Clarke’s hands came down hard against either side of the brunette’s head, holding her in place as she bucked her hips against her mouth. Lexa moved her hands from Clarke’s center to wrap around her hips in order to hold her down.

“I’m gonna come, Lexa, I can’t stop it, I’m gonna….”

Lexa continued flicking her tongue against the blonde’s clit, lifting her eyes up to look at her face, and when Clarke was about to break, Lexa opened her mouth around her clit and sucked, moaning against her, sending a strong vibration through her core.

Clarke broke, her hips trying to get loose from Lexa’s strong hold, as pleasure coursed through her, but Lexa held steady, her grip on her hips tightened and her mouth still firmly attached to the blonde’s center.

Clarke’s head was thrown back, her back arched and chest raised, and her whole body squirming, moan after moan escaping her as white hot pleasure ran through her. When she started to come down, Lexa’s didn’t stop, not wanting this to be over, but when she felt Clarke’s hand weakly pushing at her head, she detached her mouth to look up at the blonde, her arousal painting her mouth and chin.

“Baby…too sensitive,” Clarke was breathing deeply, her hand still on Lexa’s head, scratching lightly.

“Sorry,” Lexa mumbled as she moved her mouth to Clarke’s inner thigh, kissing it, wiping her chin and mouth against it at the same time, then licking up what she smeared on the pale skin.

“Absolutely nothing to be sorry about, that was…I don’t even have words…” The blonde reassured as she looked down at the girl between her legs.

“Crazy?” Lexa teased, as she climbed up the blonde’s body, a playful smirk plastered on her face.

“That would be one of them, for sure,” Clarke giggled, wrapping her arms around the brunette’s body, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

They lay there a moment, content being in each others arms, their heartbeats returning to a normal rate. Clarke felt Lexa shiver and reached for a blanket that was folded off to the side and draped it over their naked bodies.

“Remember the first time we slept out here when we were kids?” Clarke asked, tightening her grip on the brunette. “We were so scared, we thought every sound we heard was some kind of monster.

Lexa chuckled at the memory of their younger selves screaming and hiding under blankets, “Yeah, old man Mr. Faraway got so mad the next day for keeping him up all night with our screaming.”

Clarke had a shocked look on her face when she suddenly realized something, “oh my god,” she exclaimed as she lifted her head, causing Lexa to lean back and look at her, “do you think he heard us just now?”

Lexa’s eyes went wide, she had gotten so lost in the beautiful sounds of Clarke’s moans, she didn’t stop to think that maybe the whole neighborhood was listening in.

“Oh my god, Lexa, oh my god, your mom too, is she home?” Clarke was starting to panic, lifting herself up on her elbows, her boobs coming straight in Lexa’s line of sight, distracting the brunette for a moment.

“Lexa?!”

Lexa snapped out of her gaze, sitting up to console the distressed blonde, “it’s okay, she was passed out on the couch when I came out here, and I doubt Faraway can hear properly, he must be in his nineties by now.”

That seemed to calm the blonde down a bit, though her face turned from panicked to sad.

“Is your mom still drinking?” Clarke asked, remembering that she had a bit of a problem before, and it suddenly clicked that Lexa would always come to the treehouse to get away from it, and was probably the reason she came out here tonight. It made Clarke sad, knowing there was so much of Lexa’s life she missed out on.

Lexa looked away from Clarke at that question, not really wanting to get into the details of her mother’s drinking problem, “I don’t really want to talk about that right now,” she admitted, taking one of Clarke’s hands in hers and playing with her fingers, “I want to talk about everything with you, I promise, but right now I just want to lay here with you.”

“We can do that,” Clarke smiled, and lay back against the pillows, opening her arms up for Lexa, the green eyed girl immediately relaxing into her embrace.

They lay their awhile, silently looking up at the stars through the skylight in the roof. Clarke, knew that they should talk about what this all means, does Lexa even want a relationship with her after tonight? She couldn’t believe they went from fighting to full on fucking, the thought putting a sly smile on her face. She decided that they could take the time to talk about this tomorrow, right now she was happy to just be in the moment, finally reunited with the girl who stole her heart all those years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk a bit, and then they fuck a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments on the last chapter, I truly wasn’t expecting it. I was planning for this to just be a one-shot, but after reading all the positive feedback, I decided to add more!
> 
> This chapter takes off right where the last one ended. 
> 
> There’s a lot of dialogue in this chapter, these girls have got a lot to sort out. 
> 
> This get’s really dirty, I don’t know what happened, every time I try to write Clexa having a conversation or just hanging out, I’m always just like, “but they should be fucking, though.”
> 
> Enjoy!

They laid there in each others arms for another half hour before Clarke heard the faint sound of a car door slamming, letting her know that her parents have returned from their date. Not wanting to part so soon, they reluctantly got dressed, put away the blanket and pillows, and climbed down from the treehouse, joining hands as they walked to the gate separating their backyards.

Clarke turned to Lexa once they reached the gate, “are we insane?”

“Probably,” Lexa chuckled.

“We literally just had sex in the treehouse we used to play dollies in.”

“We sure did,” Lexa smirked, then remembered the time early on in their friendship when Clarke was obsessed with dolls. She never did have the heart to tell her that she always hated playing with them, but it made the blonde happy, so she always did it anyway.

“What happens now?” Clarke asked.

Lexa took Clarke’s other hand in hers, “I’m not sure, but I know I don’t regret anything, we may have rushed things a bit up there, but I think we were just making up for lost time.”

Lexa had no idea where all this confidence was coming from, it may be the afterglow of the two powerful orgasms she just gave Clarke, but a part of her thinks it’s because this reunion with her was a long time coming. She always knew she had feelings for Clarke, that probably go a lot farther back than she thought, and now the blonde has reciprocated them, she still couldn’t believe it, maybe she should pinch herself.

“I don’t regret it either, who knew you were such a good lay,” Clarke teased.

Lexa just smiled, “you know we are going to have to sit down and have a serious conversation about this?”

“About how good you are in the sack? Fine by me,” Clarke bit down on her lip, trying not to laugh.

Lexa rolled her eyes, “I forgot how infuriating you could be,” she smiled from the corner of her mouth to show Clarke she was only teasing.

Clarke squeezed both the brunette’s hands, “I know, we should definitely talk, but later, I should head inside, they might get worried when they see that I’m not in my room,” she nodded her head in the direction of her house.

“Okay,” Lexa replied, “kiss me first?” Again, what’s with all this confidence?

“You bet,” Clarke immediately latched her lips onto Lexa’s, moving them slowly against hers.

They parted a moment later, their foreheads touching.

“You better go before I drag you back in that treehouse,” Clarke huffed out.

“Goodnight,” Lexa said as she hesitantly let go of Clarke’s hands and walked backward toward the gate, smiling at the blonde. She turned around and opened it and then she disappeared into the darkness of her backyard.

“Sweet dreams, Lexa,” Clarke whispered, even though the brunette had already left.

><

When Clarke entered her house she found her dad in the living room, he was typing something on his phone.

“Oh, hey kid, I was just texting you,” Jake said when he heard Clarke’s walk in, “the house was so quiet when we got home, we thought you may have ended up going out with the girls after all.”

“No, I was just outside,” Clarke threw a thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the backyard.

“Really?” Jake questioned, “you hate going out there by yourself at night, you said it was too spooky,” he emphasized his statement by playfully wiggling his fingers in his daughter’s direction.

“I wasn’t alo--,” Clarke caught herself before she finished her sentence, “I was just seeing if I could see some stars, the night is so clear tonight.” Why was she lying? She’s sure her dad would be thrilled to hear that she and Lexa got reacquainted, just maybe not in the particular manner they did so.

Her dad gave her a questioning look, but before he could say anything, Clarke continued speaking.

“Mom went to bed?” She asked.

“Yeah, she was wiped, all that overtime this week,” he replied.

“I think I’m going to go to bed too,” Clarke said, looking at the clock on the wall, 11:36, damn, she and Lexa had been at it for almost two hours. She suddenly realized that maybe she should shower, despite having just taken a bath, she probably stunk of sex, fuck, what if she had a hickey? Not wanting to give her dad a chance to hug her goodnight, Clarke pulled up the collar of her flannel and swiftly turned to make her way to the stairs, “night dad, love you,” and then made her way up to her bedroom.

“Night, kiddo,” Jake returned, confused by his daughter’s strange behaviour.

Once in her room, Clarke sat on her bed a took a moment to think about everything that had happened in the past few hours, Lexa told her side of their falling out, Lexa kissed her, Lexa admitted she has feelings for her, Lexa fucked her into two mind blowing orgasms, Lexa is back in her life and she couldn’t be happier. Then why did she lie to her dad about it?

After thinking about it some more, Clarke realized that maybe when her and Lexa finally have their “talk”, she’ll feel better about telling the people in her life. She climbed into her bed, deciding to forgo the shower, and fell asleep curled up into herself, breathing in the sweet scent of Lexa on her skin.

><><><

After Lexa returned to her house, she checked on her mother, who was still snoring in the same position on the couch, before heading upstairs to the bathroom. She shed her clothing and stepped into the shower, immediately putting her head under the stream.

She smiled thinking about Clarke, about how she wished she could be lying next to her right now, kissing her softly before they fell asleep in the blonde’s enormous bed. She wondered if her bedroom was still decorated the same, pink and princess-y, drawings covering every surface. Maybe now that they’ve reconnected, she’ll be able to see for herself sometime soon.

Lexa knew that they need to talk more, she needed to get more off her chest if things were going to work out between them, whether it’s working on rebuilding their friendship or starting fresh with a relationship. Lexa knew she wanted the latter option, there was no way she could just be friends with the blonde after what had just transpired between them.

She just hoped that Clarke wanted her back in her life as much as she wanted her back in hers.

><><><

The next morning, Lexa was in the kitchen making breakfast when her mom walked in, looking freshly showered and somewhat put together, the complete opposite of how she looked the night before, though she still had dark circles under her eyes. She was the exact definition of a functioning alcoholic, Lexa thought.

“Morning, sweetheart,” she smiled, and sat down on a stool in front of the marble island, “smells good in here.”

“Morning, how are you feeling?” Lexa asked while buttering a piece of toast.

“Slightly better, I feel more human after that shower,” she responded.

“Here,” Lexa said bluntly as she placed a plate of bacon and toast in front of her, “the grease will help.”

Victoria gave her daughter a sheepish look, “I’m sorry about last night, I just saw your text, what time did you end up getting home?”

“It’s okay, mom,” it wasn’t okay, but Lexa never told her that. Her mom had been behaving this way ever since Lexa’s dad died, so it was difficult to blame her for her actions, everybody deals with grief differently. “Anya dropped me off around eight-thirty.”

Her mom just nodded and Lexa could tell she was trying to piece together the blanks in her memory.

They sat and ate together in silence, which was normal for them, when Lexa’s phone buzzed in her pocket. She fished it out and looked at the screen.

 **Clarke**  
Do you still have the same number?

Lexa smiled at the text, and responded.

 **Lexa**  
Yes, and the same phone too.

 **Clarke**  
No way? That old thing, get with the times already! ;)

 **Lexa**  
No need, it still works, a little glitchy but it does the trick.

 **Clarke**  
I’m not convinced.

 **Lexa**  
Well I’m able to text you, aren’t I?

 **Clarke**  
I guess...smartypants.

Lexa let out a small chuckle.

“Who are you texting?” Her mom asked.

“Clarke,” Lexa responded, still paying full attention to her phone.

“Really?” Victoria sounded surprised.

Lexa realized what she had just said, she was too distracted by the blonde’s texts that she wasn’t really thinking when she answered her mom.

“Um, yeah,” Lexa admitted, she didn’t like lying to her mom, and she really didn’t see any reason she should, plus the look on her face at the mention of the blonde’s name was a hopeful one.

“Are you two friends again?” Victoria inquired.

“I think so,” Lexa said, her phone buzzing with another text.

 **Clarke**  
I want to see you.

“That’s really great, Lexa, I’m happy you’ve reconnected,” her mom squeezed her shoulder.

“Yeah, uh, me too,” Lexa got up from the island, and put her dish in the sink.

 **Lexa**  
I want to see you too.

Lexa was leaning against the sink, suddenly very nervous.

 **Clarke**  
My mom got called into work, and my dad’s building something in the garage, he’ll be there for hours.

 **Clarke**  
Treehouse?

Lexa gulped, at the sudden memories of last night, she’ll never look at that treehouse the same way again.

 **Lexa**  
To talk?

 **Clarke**  
If you want.

 **Lexa**  
We said we would.

 **Clarke**  
Ok, 5 mins?

 **Lexa**  
See you there.

Lexa looked back to her mom, “I’m actually going to go see her, if that’s okay?”

“Of course,” Victoria said with a smile, “I’ll clean up.”

With that, Lexa ran upstairs to brush her teeth, concerned that she may have bacon breath. Once she was finished, she practically sprinted downstairs and out into the backyard.

><><><

“Hey,” Lexa said as she pushed the trap door to the treehouse all the way open. She wasn’t expecting Clarke to already be there, settled on the pile of pillows.

“Hi,” Clarke responded, smiling from ear to ear.

Lexa sat down next to the blonde, but still kept a little distance between them. She wondered what happened to all the confidence she had the night before.

Clarke wasn’t having it, she scooted her bum over until they were side by side, and placed her head on Lexa’s shoulder and her hand on her thigh, squeezing it lightly, “what’s on your mind?” She asked the brunette.

Lexa took a large intake of air through her nose, and expelled it through her mouth, “you,” she admitted, looking down at the hand on her thigh.

Clarke lifted her head and turned her face toward the brunette, bringing her mouth up to her ear. “I literally can’t stop thinking about you, about last night,” the blonde whispered, “you were so good to me.”

Lexa gulped, forgetting how to breathe for a moment.

“You were always so good to me,” Clarke continued, her mouth moving down under Lexa’s ear, “especially back then, you were always so attentive, so patient, even when I was being insufferable,” the blonde punctuated her sentence with a soft kiss to her neck.

Lexa shivered, even though her body was on fire.

The blonde continued to kiss her neck softly and slowly, her left hand moving from Lexa’s thigh to wrap around her lower back, and the other hand came up to the other side of Lexa’s neck, holding the brunette steady as she kissed and whispered against the soft skin below her ear.

“So,” a kiss, “so good,” another kiss.

She closed her eyes, basking in the praise and the soft touches, not realizing how the blonde’s words were affecting her until she felt wetness on her face.

Clarke sensed a sudden stiffness in the brunette’s posture and lifted her head back to look at her face, only to find tears falling down her cheeks.

“Lexa, what’s wrong?” she asked, a very worried look in her eyes.

Lexa finally turned to look at the blonde, and couldn’t help the sob that escaped her once she saw those big blue eyes.

“Oh, Lex,” Clarke hands went to wipe her tears with her thumbs as the brunette cried, “it’s okay.”

Lexa breathed deeply, willing the tears away, and after a moment her shoulder’s stopped shaking and she was more composed. Clarke removed her hands but continued to look at her with those worried eyes.

“Sorry, I just, I think I’ve been needing to hear those words for a while now, especially coming from you,” Lexa said, her voice cracking slightly.

_Was this them talking?_

“What? That you’re a good person?” The blonde asked.

The brunette gave a single nod of her head before replying, “just that I’m at least doing something right, I guess.”

Clarke flinched, saddened by Lexa’s words, “what do you mean? Lexa, when did you ever do anything wrong?”

“I must have somewhere along the line, for you to stop wanting to be friends with me,” she replied.

_This was definitely them talking._

Clarke physically recoiled, shaking her head, “Lexa… no.”

Lexa just gave her a sad look that said, then what?

“I never wanted to stop being your friend, it just happened, and I don’t know how to explain it,” the blonde sighed, gathering her thoughts, “maybe it was because we weren’t meant to just be friends.”

Lexa looked at her inquisitively, keeping silent to let the blonde continue.

“I wasn’t dumb, I knew that the way we acted around each other toward the end wasn’t how best friends should act, the hand holding, the cuddling, the way you would look at me,” Clarke whispered the last part, “I think I was just confused by my feelings for you, and it was easier to push them away than confront them.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me? Lexa questioned.

“I don’t know, fear of ruining our friendship, maybe.”

“It got ruined anyway.”

“It’s not like you said anything either,” Clarke defended.

Lexa exhaled, overwhelmed with this conversation, “I know,” she admitted, “we were so young, I thought that maybe I would have more time, I didn’t expect everything to fall apart the way it did.”

‘’Me neither,” Clarke sighed, placing her hand on top of Lexa’s, the brunette immediately turning her palm so they were holding hands.

After a moment of silence, Clarke was the first to speak, “I’m sorry,” she began, “I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like you did anything wrong, because you didn’t.”

“I’m sorry too,” Lexa said,” I think my mom may have had a role in all of this.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow in question, “how?”

“I think her addiction was affecting me more than I thought, it still is,” Lexa admitted, “I was comfortable talking about it with you, you were there for me when my dad died, and when she started drinking, so you saw it all, there was nothing to hide, and I trusted you.”

Clarke flinched at Lexa’s use of the past tense of trust, but continued to listen intently.

“When you started making new friends, I think I distanced myself because I didn’t want to open up to anyone else,” Lexa continued, “I didn’t want anyone else knowing about my problems, or thinking I was strange for being too quiet about my personal life,” Lexa squeezed the blonde’s hand tightly, “you were always enough for me, Clarke, but I didn’t want to hold you back from meeting new people and experiencing high school properly.”

Clarke was in tears by the time the brunette stopped talking, she had no idea that Lexa was internalizing this the whole time. She couldn’t form words with the amount of tears falling down her cheeks, so she just flung herself toward Lexa, wrapping her arms around her shoulders, burying her face in her neck. Lexa reciprocated, holding Clarke firmly around her waste.

“I never want you to feel that way again, “Clarke said, her voice muffled from being pressed tightly against Lexa’s neck, then she lifted her head until blue and green eyes met each other, “I’m here now, and I’m not going anywhere, I promise,” she finished.

Lexa’s answer came in the form of a soft kiss against the blonde’s lips. They still have yet to talk about their current situation and what last night meant, but this was a start, Lexa felt comfortable to put the past behind them, and focus on the present, so she leaned in for another kiss, this time she lingered a bit longer, hands keeping their firm grip on the blonde’s waste.

“So we’re okay?” Clarke asked once they pulled apart.

“Yeah, we’re okay.” Lexa replied, leaning in again but stopped when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

Lexa pulled her phone out to see that her mom had texted her.

“You weren’t kidding, you really are still carrying around that fossil,” Clarke teased, her fingers playing with the baby hairs on the back of the brunette’s neck.

“Very funny,” Lexa quirked and looked back at her phone, “my mom just texted to let me know she’s going to a friend’s place, won’t be back until later.”

“Are you worried she’s going to drink?” Clarke asked.

“She’s definitely going to drink, but you’re missing the point here, Clarke, my mom is out of the house,” she kisses the tip of the blonde’s nose, “for the rest of the day,” she continued, kissing the beauty mark above her top lip, “probably for the rest of the night,” she finishes right on the lips.

Clarke smirks, understanding what the brunette was getting at, “what’s wrong with getting it on in the treehouse?”

“Nothing, I just don’t want old man Mr. Faraway hearing us this time,” Lexa said, mimicking the blonde’s smirk as she let go of her waist and moved toward the trap door.

Clarke playfully shoved the brunette’s shoulder as she was making her way through the door, “you said he was deaf!”

Lexa just chuckled as jumped off the ladder, landing softly on the ground, then looked up to patiently wait for the blonde to descend. When she made her way to the bottom of the ladder, Lexa held her by the waste to help her the rest of the way down.

“Thanks,” Clarke said as she turned in Lexa’s hold, the brunette’s hands squeezing firmly.

Lexa nodded toward the Griffin house, “your dad won’t be wondering where you are?”

“Nah, once he’s in the zone, he stays there for awhile, if he text’s I’ll just say I went to Raven’s or something,” Clarke replied.

“Why can’t you just say you’re with me?” Lexa questioned.

“I…I,” Clarke stuttered, “I’m just not sure what to tell anyone yet, about us.”

Lexa couldn’t help but feel a bit uneasy about Clarke’s hesitancy, “just say that we are rekindling our friendship, I already let it slip with my mom, she seemed really happy about it.”

“Yeah? Okay,” Clarke agreed, “you’re right.”

“One step at a time, Clarke,” Lexa supported, and took the blonde’s hand and led her toward her house.

All of Clarke’s worried thoughts suddenly disappeared with the anticipation of what was about to happen, she’d been waiting all night and morning to touch and be touch by Lexa.

><

As soon as the door to Lexa’s bedroom was closed, Clarke hands were immediately on the buttons of the brunette’s jeans, fumbling to get them open.

“Whoa,” Lexa breathed, “there’s no rush.”

“Yes there is,” the blonde popped the button and pulled down the zipper, “I didn’t get to see you fully naked last night, and I’m not waiting another second.”

The brunette just raised her hands in defeat and let Clarke do her thing, the eagerness of the girl was another big turn on for her, on top of the bossiness.

The blonde was on her knees before her against the carpet a second later, tugging the jeans along with her, guiding Lexa’s feet one by one out of the pant legs. When she looked up she could see Lexa’s doe eyes, hooded and staring back at her, with so much desire that she forgot to take a breath.

She moved her eyes down to in between the brunette’s legs, still covered by a pair of white panties, a stark difference from the boy shorts she was wearing last night, but she appreciated them all the same. Clarke’s eyes caught sight of a wet patch forming in the center and her mouth watered. She had never desired someone like this before, not even her ex-boyfriend, sure, she thought he was attractive and had similar desires to touch him, but she never literally salivated at the sight of him in his underwear. Not like she is right now, with Lexa standing above her, doing that heavy breathing thing she does when she looks at her, her shoulder’s visibly moving up and down.

“Clarke.”

At the sound of her name, she was brought out of her haze and looked up to meet green eyes.

“Is everything okay?” Lexa asked.

Clarke smiled sincerely, “Yeah, more than,” she moved her hands to Lexa’s panties, “can I take these off?”

Lexa nodded and the blonde pulled them down, slower than she did with the jeans, and she gasped upon seeing what was revealed.

Lexa was visibly wet between her lips, moisture caught on the trimmed dark brown hair, and Clarke was a goner. She pushed at the inside of the brunette’s thigh to spread them slightly, and moved her head forward, but stopped about half an inch away from Lexa’s center.

“I just realised that I’ve never done this before,” the blonde admitted, looking up at her.

Lexa’s right hand came to the side of Clarke’s face tentatively, “neither had I.” she confessed.

Clarke quirked her eyebrow at her, “could have fooled me.”

Before Lexa even had time to giggle at the remark, the blonde’s tongue was swiping through her, and her right hand that was already holding the side of her head instinctively gripped more securely.

“Holy fuck!” she cried, eyes shooting down to look at the blonde.

Contrast to Lexa’s soft, slow and firm, Clarke’s technique was hard, fast and sloppy. She was lapping a Lexa, her eyes looking up to gauge the brunette’s reaction.

All Lexa could do was stare right back and repeat the words “fuck” and “Clarke” over and over. The way the blonde’s face was moving around her center caused her arousal to spread around her mouth and cheeks. She eagerly explored every part of Lexa’s pussy, until the brunette’s other hand grasped the opposite side of her face, stilling her mouth against her clit. Lexa held her head steady and thrust her center against the blonde’s open mouth one, two, three times and she was coming, her whole body quivering, letting out an obscene drawn out groan while remaining to stare into the blonde’s eyes.

Once her orgasm subsided, Lexa legs gave out, and she slumped down on her knees in front of Clarke. With her hands still on either side of the blonde’s face, she pulled her mouth toward hers and kissed her hard, practically licking her chin in the process. She could taste herself on her, and it was only making her dizzier. Lexa never thought she would get to experience something so erotic at such a young age, but she was ever grateful for it, especially because it’s with the blonde beauty in front of her.

Once they parted, Lexa brought her sleeve up to clean the rest of the blonde’s face, smiling at each other as she worked around soft cheeks.

“That was really fun,” Clarke acknowledged when Lexa finished cleaning her.

Lexa hummed in agreement, still loopy from her orgasm. They were still kneeling on the carpet, Lexa’s bare thighs slotted with Clarke’s clothed ones.

“I really liked it when you held my face,” Clarke started to say more shyly before continuing with, “and used me.”

“I’m happy it was okay,” Lexa blushed, “I just feel comfortable with you…to explore things.”

“Me too,” Clarke smiled.

Lexa started to get up and pulled Clarke along with her until they were on their feet, “let’s take the rest of our clothes off, I’m starting to feel like Winnie the Pooh,” she specified.

Clarke gave her the most perplexed look.

“You know, a top with no bottoms,” Lexa gestured to herself, pointing up and then down.

Clarke let out loud melodic laugh, “you’re so fucking cute.”

“I’m not cute,” she pouted, sticking out her bottom lip, “I’m sexy.”

“That too,” Clarke agreed as she unbutton her corduroys and pulling them down her legs along with her underwear, which happened to be very, very damp, “well what are you waiting for, stud,” Clarke swiftly pulled her own shirt over her head and let it fall to the floor, “strip.”

Upon hearing Clarke’s demand, Lexa’s rid herself of her remaining clothes and as soon as they were both completely naked, she closed the distance between them, yearning to feel the skin on skin contact she’s been missing since the night before.

They began kissing, open mouths and heavy breaths, hands gripping breasts and squeezing ass.

The brunette’s hands moved down from Clarke’s bum and under her thighs to hoist her up until her legs wrapped around her hips. Clarke let out a small squeak at the brunette’s sudden display of strength.

Though she proved to be strong enough to lift her up, Lexa didn’t think she could hold her there much longer, especially when the blonde was gyrating her hips, rubbing her pussy against Lexa’s lower abdomen. So she deposited the enthusiastic blonde on top of her mattress, and took a moment to appreciate the sight in front of her; blonde hair flared around her head, as well as the already fading hickeys on her neck and breasts from their previous encounter.

“You are a vision, Clarke Griffin.”

The blonde blushed at the compliment, sitting up to give Lexa languid kiss on the lips, then pulled the brunette until she was laying on top of her, keeping their lips together in the process.

They kissed and rolled around, fighting to be the one top, until Lexa gave up and let Clarke slip out from under her to crawl on top of her so she was straddling her bum. Lexa relaxed on her stomach on the duvet, her arms coming up to support her head over the pillow.

Lexa hummed softly as Clarke started massaging her back, “you’re so muscly,” the blonde pointed out as she prodded at the muscles on her back.

“Mmm, it’s an outcome of exercise,” the brunette mumbled into her own arm.

Clarke poked at the side of Lexa’s ribs, causing the girl underneath her to squirm, “was that a dig, Miss Woods?”

The brunette chuckled, ignoring her question, “don’t stop, continue what you were doing before.”

Clarke resumed her kneading, and after some time she realized she had yet to get off, and was subconsciously rubbing her center over the mound of Lexa’s left butt cheek.

Clarke bent down to whisper in Lexa’s ear, “this is making me so horny.”

Lexa was so entranced with the feeling of Clarke’s nimble hands on her back, and the wetness she felt on her bum, she forgot that the poor girl hadn’t had an orgasm yet. So she immediately came up on her forearms and whipped her head around to look at the blonde, “let me help you,” she exclaimed eagerly.

With a firm hand on the middle of her back, Clarke pushed the brunette back into the mattress, “no stud, you’re going to stay right where you are,” the blonde rasped.

Clarke started to move her hips, gliding her clit along Lexa’s hard, muscular bottom. The girl underneath kept trying to look over her shoulder to see what was going on, but Clarke kept her in place with a firm hand on her upper back, and the other just next to the brunette’s tailbone.

Clarke was thrusting her hips at a steady pace now, her nails were digging into the brunette’s skin, “this feels incredible,” she moaned, leaning down to kiss her shoulder.

Lexa reached one of her hands behind her to grasp at Clarke’s ass, helping the blonde with her movement, she could feel the girl’s arousal seeping down the crack of her own ass.

Clarke was moaning heavily against the brunette’s shoulder, the feeling of her breasts rubbing against the hard back was just spurring her on even more.

Lexa could tell the the girl above was close to coming, her thrusts were getting sloppier, and the breathing against her shoulder more ragged, so the brunette helped her along as best as she could.

“Come, Clarke, come all over my ass,” who knew she was such the dirty talker?

So Clarke did as she was told, after a couple more glides of her clit along the firm mound, the blonde was coming, a series moans escaping her lips in harmony with her thrusts, while being aided by Lexa’s firm grip on her ass.

When it was over, Clarke collapsed against the brunette, all breathless and sweaty, her hair falling down around both of their faces.

Lexa didn’t give her much time to catch her breath before she was turning over, causing the blonde to slip off her back and roll onto her own on top of the duvet. Lexa pulled the blanket down from underneath them and they both slid under it, and then Lexa moved close to her, leaning her head on her hand and the other moving strands of golden hair out of her face.

They looked into each others eyes, both smiling widely, though Lexa’s was slightly smugger, “did you have fun?” the brunette inquired.

“Lots,” the blonde replied between breaths.

Satisfied with Clarke’s response, Lexa cuddled up to her, resting her head against her shoulder and her hand coming to rest on the blonde soft belly under the sheets, slowly drawing circles around her navel. Lexa took a moment to think about how comfortable they felt around each other, even after all those years apart, she was still surprised about how normal this felt, like they’ve been doing this all along.

“Your room hasn’t changed much,” Clarke commented, bringing Lexa out of her thoughts, “still obsessed with cooking I see,” Clarke pointed over to Lexa’s bookshelf which held a collection of various cookbooks that probably tripled in amount since the last time Clarke was in her room.

“Yeah, I’ve gotten better too, I’ll cook you something sometime,” Lexa proposed.

“Is that you asking me on a date?” Clarke asked.

Lexa decided to be bold, “yes,” she answered lifting her head up to look at the blonde.

“I’d love to,” the Clarke beamed.

“Yeah?” but before Lexa could get too excited she wanted to clear something up first, “because before, you didn’t seem sure, I want you to be certain that this is what you want.”

Clarke swallowed hesitantly, “it is.”

“Then what is it?” Lexa questioned, a little nervously, the blonde still didn’t sound sure.

“It’s just that…I’m not out yet.” Clarke revealed, “nobody knows that I’m bisexual.”

Lexa wasn’t sure why she was so surprised by this admission, she just assumed that she had come out already since the blonde was always so open to her about her crushes on both boys and girls. When Lexa came out as a lesbian a few years ago, it wasn’t such a big deal, and no one gave her a hard time for it, so maybe she just assumed it was the same for Clarke.

“Not even Raven and Octavia?” She asked.

Clarke shook her head, “I don’t really know why, I guess when I started dating Finn I didn’t think it would matter so much whether or not I disclosed it,” she shrugged.

“I don’t think that’s how bisexuality works, Clarke,” Lexa said sceptically, “just because you’re dating a guy doesn’t necessarily mean you’re straight.

“Well I know that now,” the blonde exasperated, “I think it’s safe to say that I am definitely into sex with girls just as much as with guys.”

“How many guys have you had sex with?” Lexa asked curiously.

“Lexa!” Clarke exclaimed, shoving Lexa until they were both sitting up, still wrapped in the sheets, “you can’t just ask that.”

“Why not, we always told each other everything before, we don’t have to change that now,” the brunette shrugged.

“I guess, I’m just surprised that you’d want to know, I don’t think I want to know about all the beautiful girls you’ve probably been with, it would make me very jealous,” Clarke stated.

“One,” Lexa divulged, “Costia Peterson, we were assigned a room together during an away game last season and she asked me to finger her, I’m not sure if I did it right, though, she said it felt good, but I wasn’t convinced at the time,” Lexa said as if it was no big deal.

Clarke’s eyes were so wide; Lexa was scared they were going to pop out of her head.

“You’re kidding me right now?” Clarke’s jaw was practically in her lap, “Costia Peterson?” Clarke was only surprised because Costia was a year older than them, extremely popular, and as far as she new, was as straight as they come, “Holy shit.”

“Yup, common, your turn,” Lexa urged, crossing her legs and getting more comfortable on the mattress.

Clarke rolled her eyes at the brunette’s insistency, “Finn’s the only person I’ve had sex with, besides you,” she confessed, “and before I dated him, I got a little handsy with Nathan Miller over the pants at a party the summer after freshman year, but he stopped me before I could go all the way.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure he’s gay,” Lexa stated, “I caught him making out with Bryan Crawford behind the courts after practice one time.”

“Jeez, is everyone secretly queer?” Clarke huffed.

“Speaking of, if you’re not ready to come out yet, it’s okay, I’ll support whatever you want to do,” Lexa smiled and placed her hand on Clarke’s ankle in a supportive manner.

“Thank you,” Clarke smiled back, “you still want to date me though right? Even though I’m not quite ready to tell anyone yet?”

Lexa nodded, “of course.”

“I will be soon, I just want to figure us out first, just the two of us,” Clarke took hold of the brunette’s hand that was still on her ankle and brought it to her lips, leaving a chaste kiss on her knuckles.

The soft action left a tingly feeling all throughout Lexa’s body, she was absolutely crazy about this girl, she still couldn’t believe she was still naked and in her bed at this very moment.

“So…it was really unfortunate to hear that you lack in the fingering department,” Clarke teased.

Lexa displayed a hurt look on her face, “fuck off, I was so nervous, you would be too if the hottest girl in school asked you to stick your fingers in her cooch.”

Clarke giggled at Lexa’s terminology, “I’d be offended that you didn’t think I was the hottest girl in school, but I also had a huge crush on Costia Peterson, so I can’t really blame you.”

“That doesn’t surprise me, I’m pretty sure she was desired by over half the school,” Lexa said, “Hmm, I wonder what she’s up to nowadays, maybe I should give her a call,” she teased.

“Don’t you dare Lexa Woods, you’re all mine,” Clarke stated, tightening her grip on the brunette’s hand, but then flushed when she realised what she had just said.

“I like the sound of that,” Lexa affirmed, she removed her hand from Clarke’s so that she could use it to pry one of the blonde’s leg aside, and moved to kneel in the space she made, the sheets falling around them. Once the brunette was settled on her ankles between her legs, Clarke leaned back until her head hitting the pillow, exposing her lower half completely.

Lexa bent down and pecked lightly around Clarke’s belly and then moved down to kiss her right on her clit, but she didn’t linger, she returned to her previous position, this time sitting on her bum, and spreading her legs out before her, placing them under the blonde’s. She hoisted Clarke by the hips and pulled her toward her until their centers were almost touching. Though she desperately wanted to know the feeling of their pussies rubbing together, she thought she’d save it for another time. Right now, she wanted to make Clarke come with her fingers, the thought of it making her hands tremble. She brought her fingers forward and slid them between the blonde’s labia, “let’s see if I can redeem myself,” she husked.

The blonde responded with a jerk of her hips and Lexa continued to glide her long fingers up and down along her lips. Clarke was still unbelievably wet from her previous orgasm and was only getting more soaked as the brunette continued her ministrations.

Lexa moved her fingers until they were at Clarke’s opening, pushing in with just the tip of her middle finger, thinking that she would have no problem fitting all her fingers in there because of how wet the girl was. Something else they could save for another time, for now she was going to start slow.

“Lexa, baby, that feels really good,” Clarke whined, her hips lifting slightly off the mattress when Lexa pushed in a bit further, placing her other hand on the blonde’s lower stomach.

Lexa continued pushing in, adding her index finger along with her middle, and shallowly thrusting in and out, only feeling resistance when Clarke would occasionally squeeze around her.

“Just relax for me, beautiful,” Lexa encouraged, and when the blonde did, she was able to slip her fingers in all the way.

Lexa let out an appreciative hum at the sensation of her fingers being completely encased in Clarke’s pussy, she was surely learning that everything she did with this girl felt amazing, “that’s it.”

Lexa turned her hand so her palm was facing upward, and started curling her fingers with each thrust keeping a steady pace, “how’s that?” she asked the panting blonde after about a minute.

“So…so good,” the blonde staggered, “go faster.”

Lexa picked up the speed, propelling her fingers in and out of Clarke’s vagina, the squelching sound it was making could be heard throughout the room, as well as the incessant moans leaving her mouth, “Jesus, Clarke, you’re so fucking sexy.”

“Lexa…oh my god…Lexa,” Clarke’s face was scrunched together, her eyes tightly shut and her brow creased, the only part relaxed was her mouth, which was wide open and releasing loud breathy moans. Lexa became concerned that even in the privacy of her two-story house, the neighbors may still be able to hear her.

“Hgghhhhh! Lex, fuck, don’t stop, I’m so close.”

Lexa was loving this; she was swelling with pride at her ability to make Clarke feel this good, though her wrist was starting to cramp and she didn’t want to falter, not before Clarke was coming long and hard. So she shifted her other hand from Clarke’s stomach down a couple inches and placed her thumb on the blonde’s slippery clit, rubbing it in relentless circles.

With both of Lexa’s deft hands working her lower half, Clarke went stiff and silent, her breath catching in her throat, and then she came so hard the force of it almost ejected Lexa’s fingers, but the brunette persisted, and kept working them in. Clarke let out a long drawn out moan that lasted the duration of her orgasm, her come was visibly leaking out around Lexa’s fingers and gathering in her palm.

When Clarke finished shaking, Lexa stilled her actions, moving her eyes back and forth from the blonde’s face and her fingers inside her throbbing pussy. By the look on Clarke’s face, Lexa thought she was about to fall asleep, so she removed her fingers from inside the tired girl and wiped them on the sheets. She desperately wanted to shoved those fingers into her own mouth but for now she thought she should check on the blonde, who looked so dazed it was as if she had just been knocked out and was slowly coming to.

“You still with me?” Lexa asked as she moved to hover over Clarke.

“You’re some kind of goddess,” Clarke muttered.

Lexa chuckled, “I’m glad you think so.”

Clarke grabbed Lexa’s forearm and opened her eyes all the way to look into green eyes, “I’m serious, Lexa, you are incredible.”

Lexa lowered herself until she was resting against her side, Clarke turned so she was facing her, “I don’t just mean about the sex stuff,” Clarke continued, her hand brushing a lock of brown hair behind Lexa’s ear, “you’ve been through so much at such a young age, but it’s only made you stronger, you’re so selfless, always putting others first, you always put me first,” Clarke was looking at Lexa so attentively, “I will never take you for granted ever again.”

Lexa was gazing at Clarke, hanging on to every word until she shuffled a bit closer, “and I promise that I will never shut you out, ever, now that I have you back in my life, I never want to lose you again,” Lexa vowed, causing Clarke to give her a sincere smile.

The sound of buzzing came from somewhere in the room, it was without a doubt one of their cellphones.

Clarke turned her head to look at her corduroys laying in a bunch on the floor, “it’s probably Raven or Octavia, I told them we would hang out tonight cause I ditched yesterday, which now that I think about it, I’m so happy I did,” she smirked, looking back at Lexa.

“You should answer them,” Lexa suggested.

“Later, I want to nap with you first,” Clarke mumbled as she cuddled up to Lexa, but then she got an idea and pulled back looking at the brunette’s face, “why don’t you join us later?”

“Really?” Lexa questioned.

“Yeah! I know you know them because of school, but they don’t know you as my best friend, and when I’m ready, maybe as my girlfriend?” Clarke asked timidly.

Lexa beamed and smooched Clarke right on the lips, wrapping her arms around her tightly.

“Deal, but let’s definitely have that nap first.”


End file.
